Damaged Goods
by hard2swallow
Summary: Kaylee had a rough life but still manages to have a somewhat positive outlook on the world. But what happens when she meets Bane? Will he be able to use her issues to persuade her to join his cause.
1. Chapter 1

Walking home from work Kaylee had this feeling of relief. She really thought today was the day her boss has enough of her mouth and fire her. But lady luck was on her still on her side, well that and the demand for funeral home makeup artists wasn't exactly a job people lined up for. In any case every day her boss put up with was a good day. However her good mood was cut short when a van pulled up next to her and an all too familiar face said "**get in**". Looking at the man she knew all too well Kaylee responded "**It's really sweet of you to offer me a ride home but no thanks". **With one nod of his head two men hopped out of the van and forced her inside. Most people would think she was crazy to walk home alone these days but she didn't scare easy and this was not the first time Stryver was sent to retrieve her. **"You know you shouldn't walk these streets alone at night for one day you may never make it home"** Stryver said with his creepy smile. After all these years he really thought his threats frightened her. **"Thanks for your concern but I can take care of myself". **Too bad that wasn't entirely true. One would think that after all she's been through she would have taken a self defense class or something. But she never did. The only thing she learned from all her years of abuse was a freakishly high tolerance for pain and a lack of fear.

Pulling up to the house Kaylee was removed from the vehicle and pushed inside. There waiting for her stood John Daggett, the world's worst step-father. **"Ah the prodigal step-daughter returns" Daggett** chuckled to himself. Kaylee sighed **"As much as I enjoy our quality time together, and I really do. Let's just get this over with. We both know how this goes. You tell me what you want; I tell you to fuck off; you try to beat it out of me and we both end up exhausted.** Kaylee could just about see the smoke coming from Daggett's ears. Before she knew it she was being carried to the basement where her punishment would begin.

It had only been about fifteen minutes of abuse before the men were called away. She heard a lot of gun shots and could only hope Daggett was the one getting shot. The two goons that were given the task of making her talk were not very good at it. In the fifteen minutes they only managed to tie her to a chair and give her a bloody nose and busted lip. She's had was worse done to her. This was nothing.

As Daggett's men managed to scare fight off the Batman and the women who started this all the man that Daggett was waiting for showed up. Bane. Daggett was so distracted by what happened he almost forgot about Kaylee. That's when he decided to ask for assistance. Looking over to Bane he said **"**I'm** glad you're here. I can use your help. Tell me Bane, how are you at torture?" **Bane was both irritated and curious at this. His anger about Daggett speaking to him like he was a puppet that Daggett controlled, but he got control of his anger. Maybe whatever Daggett needed would be of use to him. So Bane answered **"I rarely need to ask a question more than once so I hardly ever need to turn to torture." **Daggett looked pleased **"That doesn't surprise me". **Daggett couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he leaded Bane to the basement.

Bane was surprised at what he saw when he arrived. Two large men were beating a girl who couldn't have been more than five foot. The two men stood over, one holding a knife to make small cuts on her arms. And the other pouring alcohol over her wounds. All the while the girl did not make a sound. She just took it. Once again Bane found himself with conflicted emotions. Being a mercenary meant he killed people with no remorse. But what could this girl have done to be tortured. Most people thought Bane was an evil man but he never tortured a girl. He was not pleased with what he was watching. Yet at the same time he was intrigued by this girl. When Kaylee looked up and seen Bane for the first time she should have been scared. But she wasn't. She knew she probably should be but fear was not an emotion she felt anymore. **"Looks like they brought in the big guns cause you two ladies can't get the job done"** Kaylee smirked. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black. One of the men didn't appreciate that and knocked her out. Bane had seen enough. He looked at Barsad and said** "bring her with us". **Daggett was ecstatic. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. The thought of Bane taking her to torture her in private made thrilled him.

When Kaylee woke she has no idea where she was. She sat up on what appeared to be a cot and saw that freakishly large masked man sitting on a chair nearby. **"Where the hell am I" **she asked looking around. Bane ignored her question. **"You are an extraordinarily stubborn girl. Do you hate Daggett that much that you would rather die than give him what he wants? **Kaylee couldn't help but laugh at that "**Yes I hate him that much. But he could never kill me. He lives to make my life miserable." "I see" **was all Bane said. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kaylee asked **"so what happens now?" **Bane stood from the chair **"you tell me what Daggett wants!" **Kaylee looked at him like he was crazy **"why would I do that?"** Bane took a step towards her **"because when I kill him I'll let you watch". **Ok that was not the answer she was expecting. Who the hell was this guy? Kaylee got off the couch **"if you plan on killing him, why give him the information? And what makes you think I wanna watch? And also how do I know you won't kill me?" **Bane was surprised by this girl's lack of fear of him. He found this interesting. He responded **"I never said I would give him the information. I said you WILL give it to me. And I will decide if it is of any use to me. I have no reason to kill you; you are no threat to me." **With that another man walked in to the room **"Barsad will take you home". ** Bane didn't give her time to respond as he exited the room.

On the way out Kaylee realized where they were. **"We're in the sewers? Gross! I can't believe you live in the sewers. You don't smell like you live in the sewers." **Barsad smiled at her **"We do shower you know." **Kaylee was a little skeptical of telling him where she lived. But she knew they would just find out anyway so it didn't matter. When she exited the car her shirt caught on the seatbelt and he caught a glimpse of her back. Not a big piece of her back but what he did see he didn't like. From the quick glance he got he seen a scar and from what he could tell it was a big one. Barsad was confused; she seemed like a nice normal girl. What the hell was Daggett doing to her? And why?

After cleaning herself up and putting her pajamas on she made herself a frozen pizza. She popped two aspirin and got in bed. Reliving the day she had so many questions. Who was Bane and what was he doing in Gotham? Would he really kill Daggett and let her live? She realized that she never told him what Daggett wanted. Which meant that she will definitely see him again? Soon.

A/N: First chapter is always the hardest for me. It will get better I promise. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I included a pic of Kaylee if your interested. 


	2. Chapter 2

Painful Memories

Waking up sore was not an unfamiliar feeling for Kaylee. It was something she dealt with most of her life. Kaylee's father Julian was a sweet and caring man. He had a kind face. He was the only one who protected her.

Flashback

Julian bent down to his daughter's level putting his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes to assure her everything was going to be ok. **"Daddy's going to run an errand but when I get back me and you are leaving. It's just gonna be me and you kiddo." **Kaylee smiled looking into her father's eyes **"I love you daddy"** and she wrapped her small arms around him. Kissing his daughter on the head he replied **"I love you to baby girl. I'll be back soon."**

Present Day

But he never did come back. He was hit by a drunk driver and the police said he was killed instantly. Kaylee fought back her tears. She often relived this painful memory. It was only the beginning of pain. But it was definitely the worst of it.

From then on she was stuck with her mother. Her mother was a cold hearted selfish woman. She blamed Kaylee for everything.

Flashback

Kaylee sat on her bed in her small room. She was still wearing the dress from her father's funeral hugging her stuffed animal. That's when her mother walked in looking at her daughter the same way she always did. Disgust and hatred. **"Your father was a selfish son of a bitch" **she spat out. Kaylee looked at her mother with such anger for a little girl. **"Don't talk about my daddy my like that. I hate you!" **Christina scoffed at her daughter and her temper flared. **"Hate me? You ungrateful little brat! Your father hated you so much he went out and got himself killed so he would never have to see you again". **Even though Kaylee knew this wasn't true the tears stated pouring out. Christina looked at her daughter's crying face and lost it. She raised her arm and her hand connected with Kaylee's face. Not once but twice.

Present Day

Kaylee was pulled from her memory by the sound of her alarm clock. Rolling over she turned it off and got out of bed. Days like these she was glad she worked with dead people. She wasn't feeling particularly social today. She hated her mother. Her mother waited a whole 3 months after her father passed to get a new husband. That husband was John Daggett.

Kaylee never understood why it had to be her father that was taken from her. She always wished it was her mother. But when Kaylee was sixteen her mother was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Two months of pain and suffering and she was gone. She felt free. But that feeling was short lived. Kaylee thought for sure that John would kick her out once her mother died. That was not the case. He needed her there so he can take his anger out on her like always. Once Kaylee turned eighteen she got herself a tiny apartment. One she still lives in today. Now here we are twenty years later and she still isn't free from Daggett.

Hopefully Bane was being truthful when he told her he was going to kill Daggett.

Work was slow today. Which meant it was the longest day ever. Finally it was time to go and began her walk home. A normal person might take a cab home after being abducted on their walk the day before. But not Kaylee, she knew she was safe for now.

When she opened the door to her apartment she was shocked to see Bane's enormous figure sitting on what looked a miniature version of her couch. And Barsad going through her fridge.

"**Please come in. Make yourself at home. How did you get in here?"** she asked. Bane was a little surprised at how calm she was. Most people would have freaked. **"Through the door" **Bane answered like it was the dumbest question he's ever heard. Kaylee decided to ignore that and asked **"Ok, what can I do for you?"**

Again Bane was taken a bit back by her calmness but slightly annoyed with her also. **"Don't play stupid, you know why I am here?" **Before Kaylee could answer him Barsad yelled from the kitchen **"Can I eat this?" **holding up a container of sausage and potatoes she made two nights ago. **"Knock yourself out" **Kaylee said to him then turned her attention back to Bane. Taking off her jacket and sitting on the chair across from she answered **"I would love to help you. There's one little problem though. In order for me tell you what you wanna know I'm gonna need some more information. Those two geniuses who were trying their best to get me to talk just kept saying 'what's the date?' but they needed to be more specific". **

Bane pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Daggett. The incompetence of people irked him. Kaylee could practically heat the smile on Daggett's face as he asked how much damage Bane was doing to her. Kaylee rolled her eyes. This man was truly sick. But hearing Bane's answer made her smile **"What I've done to her she's never experienced. Once she gives me the information I'll bring her to you and you can see for yourself." **Hanging up she heard Bane mumbling some obscenities. She was starting to get the feeling that he really disliked Daggett.

Barsad had finished eating and joined them in the living room. Looking at her Bane spoke **"He says he needs to know what day your mother would consider the worst day of her life".**

Kaylee couldn't help but laugh. **"Daggett's stupidity and lack of common sense is astounding. Well knowing how much my mother loved me, **I** would have to say my birthday." **

The looks on Barsad and Bane's face didn't go unnoticed. Even in their line of work they couldn't imagine what kind of mother would consider the birth of her child the worst day of her life. Kaylee was relieved they didn't ask about her wonderful mother.

So Kaylee gave him the info and Bane told her he would be back tomorrow.

When they got to the car Barsad looked at over at Bane and said **"I like this girl. Can we keep her?" **Bane chuckled at his friend **"She's not a puppy Barsad. But yes I think we should." **

Barsad laughed **"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I feel bad for her. Plus she's a pretty good cook."**

"**I find it interesting that after the life she's had it appears she manages to stay positive yet I believe she has the potential to be a great asset if she can understand out mission. I think getting her to join our cause will be a challenge. And I do enjoy a challenge."**

_A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this far. I wanted to give a brief look into her past. I also think it's kinda of important to realize that even mercenaries are capable of compassion. I also added some new pics of the cast. The link is on my profile. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and I believe someone owes me a cookie lol_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days had passed and Kaylee hasn't seen or heard from either Bane or Barsad. And as crazy as it sounds she missed them. She was once again all alone. She just finished cooking when Barsad let himself in.

Kaylee looked up at him smiling.** "Perfect timing."**

"**Bane will be here soon. He wanted me to make sure you were here before he came, and what better time to come then dinner time."** He pulled out his phone to let Bane know she was home.

Kaylee knew it should freak her out that mercenaries pop by whenever they want and let themselves in. But it didn't, did that make her crazy?

She was pulled from her thoughts when Barsad spoke again.

"**Your face healed nicely."**

She had to laugh at that. **"Thanks."**

"**Bane is on his way."**

Kaylee didn't respond. She couldn't help but be a little nervous. She hated Daggett, but did she want to watch Bane kill him. Would he do it slow and painful or make it quick. Did that even matter to her? And then what happened? Would she ever see Bane and Barsad again? She couldn't even think about that. Kaylee was pulled from her thoughts when Bane entered her home.

"**It is time."**

"**Ok." **

**Noticing the change in her personality Bane asked, "Are you nervous?"**

"**No! Why?"**

Looking at her Bane could tell she wasn't being honest.

"**You're lying! Tell me girl, what is it your nervous about? Do you not want Daggett dead and out of your life?"**

"**I do. I just never watched someone being murdered."**

"**Ah, well I will not force you to watch. But when the time comes I think you will find yourself watching and enjoying it."**

Kaylee took a deep breath.

"**I guess we'll find out."**

Filling his plate Barsad looked up and said, **"I'll let myself out."**

The drive to Daggett's was uncomfortably quiet. So without thinking Kaylee turned to Bane.

"**Are you going to kill me?"**

"**No."**

"**Why not?"**

"**You amuse me."**

"**How so?"**

"**You ask too many questions. Just count your blessings girl."**

"**Must you call me girl?"**

"**Would you prefer I called you pee-wee or munchkin?"**

"**Pee-wee? Munchkin?"**

"**You are extraordinarily tiny."**

"**Maybe you're just freakishly large."**

The look on Bane's face told her to stop talking. So she did. She was instructed to stay out of sight until Bane said otherwise.

Kaylee stood in the room that led to wear Bane and Daggett were. So she could hear everything. Hearing the way Daggett spoke to Bane just confirmed how utterly arrogant he was. She was surprised Bane didn't lose his temper and just snap his neck. Bane called for her sooner then she thought and she was grateful for that. Getting to see the look on Daggett's face when Bane placed his hand lightly on his shoulder and asked **"Do you feel in charge"** was priceless. She swore Daggett just about shit his pants.

Bane gave Daggett the combination and watched him open the safe. Before Daggett could see what it was Bane grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket without looking at it.

"**What the hell is going on here? Why isn't she crippled?"** Daggett yelled looking at Kaylee he continued. **"Did you just fuck him instead you little bitch?"**

Bane grabbed his throat.

"**Yes I did. And we're very happy together. I guess I have you to thank for introducing us"** Kaylee said sarcastically.

The rest of the conversation between Bane and Daggett was a little scary. Kaylee couldn't help but wonder what Bane meant about being Gotham's reckoning.

As it turned out Bane was right about Kaylee enjoy watching the death of John Daggett. What was happening to her? Was she always this disturbed? Maybe it was the thought of finally being free of him. Or maybe she was starting to see that Bane made some valid points.

When Bane was done killing Daggett which he did a little on the slower side, he ordered his men to come and dispose of the body.

On the drive back to her house she remembered that Bane stuck the contents of the safe in his pocket.

"**Aren't you curios to find out what was in there?"**

He pulled the papers out.

"**It appears your father left you some property?"**

Kaylee was a little upset when she heard this. All those years she tried to save and move away. And she could never afford it because of Daggett. Getting her fired, medical bills, damaging her home.

"**What property? Where?"**

"**A house in Alabama and a house in Alaska."**

Finding out she had two houses to get away and never knew until John was dead was infuriating.

In the meantime Bane had folded the papers up and stuck them back in his pocket.

When they got to her house she noticed Barsad was gone. But then she heard snoring and followed the noise to her bedroom. She started to poke him in the chest.

"**Get the hell out of my bed."** She was not happy when she noticed he had his dirty boots on.

"**Five more minutes."**

"**The nerve of some people."** She mumbled to herself walking out of her room.

She walked over to Bane.** "So can I have my papers?"**

"**No."**

"**What do you mean no? Why not?"**

"**They may be of some use to me/"**

"**How's that?"**

"**I'm always in need of a good hideout."**

"**But their mine."**

"**Stop acting like a spoiled child."**

"**But they belong to me."**

"**Not anymore. I earned them."**

Kaylee couldn't see his logic. **"How do you figure that?"**

Bane was growing irritated. He wasn't used to people questioning him.

"**Daggett asked me to torture you for this?"**

"**Right and you didn't."**

"**And it appears that my sympathy led to me being to me being the one who was tortured."**

Kaylee was confused. **"Huh?"**

"**I have been a victim of your constant meaningless questions. I find you be both intriguing and naïve. You could be so much more then what you've allowed yourself to become."**

Kaylee didn't know what to say. Was he trying to piss her off? Or offering to help her? So she didn't say anything she just walked back to her mumbling to herself.

She pulled Barsad from her bed and he landed on the floor with a thud. When he got up she shoved him out of her room and slammed her door. Leaving the two mercenaries in her living room.

Barsad looked over at Bane. **"What was that about?"**

"**It appears I got under her skin."**

Which is what he was trying to do. He wanted her to want to join him and think it was her idea.

After Kaylee changed her sheets she put her pajamas on and decided to lie in bed and think about the day's events.


End file.
